the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Griffin
"Here I am, aren't you pleased you've found me..." Griffin is permanently invisible, although this doesn't extend to normal clothing, so if he wanted to make use of his powers, he had to do so naked or clothes that he's turned invisible, he is able to appear visible through the use of holograms he's invited, which uses his DNA to construct a completely accurate model of his visible self. When visible Griffin and Hawley are almost identical in their facial features with the exception that Griffin is an albino (meaning a paler completion and pink eyes) with slightly longer hair. He also has a more muscular build then Hawley do to his old strychnine habits, and the antivirus that keeps him in that shape and his nervous system in working order. Despite his ancient age he doesn't look a day over his thirties. Normally he wears an all white wool and cotton outfit (synthetic fabrics don't turn invisible well), with a marble white pocket watch that is a controller to his holograms. His clothes and invisibility hide a number of scars he's accumulated over the years, if caught visible without a shirt on it would reveal various stab wounds, animal bite and scratch marks, bullet hole marks, and needle holes. The largest most noticeable scar is on his chest, which looks like it had been beaten in, surgically cut open, and put back together. Three words can describe the majority of Griffin's personality; ambitious, wrathful, and prideful. Griffin is a brilliant arcane scientists and whether it's getting power or revenge he'll stop at nothing and will do anything to reach his goals, murder included. Despite all the horrible things he's done over his long life he's never thought of himself as a bad man, merely a man trying to succeed in a world that is always against him, but he still shows or feels hardly if any remorse for his actions and shows little consideration for anyone but himself, furthermore the ages he's been alive has only made him more precise, cunning, and exceedingly deadly. The only person he seems to be remotely close to is his niece, but it's unclear whether it's because he does actually care or if he's just using her for his own benefits only. He is very untrustful and cautious towards everyone, he even finds it hard to open up to his niece. He's also learned to be able to adapt to his current surroundings, he had to learn if he was to survive through the changing times in his world and he tries to keep an open mind about what can be considered possible. Living through into the twenty-first century Griffin seems to have adopted a slightly more apathetic demeanor towards the world, and has gained a lot of guilty pleasures and addictions. One of the more innocent ones is his love for motion pictures which may have inspired his idea of using holograms for visibility. The most notable difference between him and Hawley is his experience. It's easy to underestimate him sometimes, and forget that he is a very accomplished murderer. He's very strong (not as much as Millie but still) and a tough, brutal fighter, severely injuring a number of opponents with only his hands and feet. He's been able to study magicians and steal their secrets to enhance his ability such as, escapism, slide of hands, and ventriloquism. Along with a great knowledge of chemistry, physics, and a decent amount of medicine he is well versed in multiple languages and cipher, and knows his way around technology. He's brought some technology from the twenty-first century, most of which are weapons far more advanced for the nineteenth century, but the most notable tech is his holograms. His holograms can not only make him visible or change his clothes appearance, but it can also change his appearance, so long as it's within the same body-type, until he resets it back to normal. The hologram also has a 'self-diagnostic' feature, where it can alert him if something's wrong, and it can make certain bodyparts show like bone, muscle, and organs. Backstory (Griffin's backstory mostly coincides with Millie's and the H. G. Wells novel so I'm reallycondensing it as much as I can.) Griffin started out at the age of twenty-two in the University College in Chesilstowe where he studied and taught physics, after dropping medicine , but left to pursue his research of invisibility in London. The first signs that he was running low on what little money he had he begrudgingly watched his niece for a hefty sum. He ended up being slightly amused he, but refused to regarded her as anything other than a way to fund his research at best, or a distraction at worst. When she left he only focused on his work, ignoring the occasional letters she sent. It wasn't long before the ran out of money again and when his father refused to give him a loan Griffin then stole the money himself which his father meant to pay off his own debts. When his father found out he committed suicide over it, Griffin claims that he doesn't feel the least bit sorry for it and did nothing to save his father's character. His older brother wouldn't go to the funeral when he found Griffin would be there and alienated him from the rest of the family, Griffin didn't care seeing as how close he was to achieving his goal. The first thing he turned invisible was a piece of white cloth, then a cat that ended up belonging to one of his neighbors. After turning himself invisible to avoid any repercussions, he set fire to his own flat and wandered the streets of London for a couple of days invisible and naked, during that time he found that invisibility wasn't quite as grand as he imagined. He was able to steal some money and a disguise, then went to Iping and took a room in the Coach and Horses Inn in late February of 1896. While he was in Iping he did his damnedest to continue his work and find a cure for his invisibility, he felt that the whole town was full of judgmental busybodies that wouldn't leave him alone when all he wanted to do was find a way back to normal. The worst of them was Mrs. Hall's odd and devious little assistant, Millie, which for some reason Griffin couldn't shake this feeling he's known her before; she certainly acted as though she knew him and more alarming what he was, though she never outright said anything. He finally recognized her as his niece after so many months, when he accused her of tracking him down here to blackmail him she claimed that she had been in the first long before he ever arrived and that all she wanted was for him to get out of town. When he refused to leave the tension between them escalated even faster than it before until they had gotten into a rather nasty scrimmage which reveal to him just what his niece had turned herself into during those four years apart from each other, and during the fight in all her monstrous fury, Millie bit into his arm and sunk her fangs almost to the bone, (needless to say, she won that fight). Not long after their little spat Griffin started to become gravely ill and that caused Millie to become more remorseful and decent towards him. She tried her best to nurture him back to health until she was forced to use her own cure to heal him, when he was starting to feel better though she went back to being a little arse to him again. Before long the money for his lodgings along with the townspeople's patients for his mannerisms were practically diminished, he burgled the vicarage to pay his bill but dew to the circumstances everybody automatically suspected him of the burglary when he tried to pay off his landlady. When they accused him of the crime he basically threw a fit, tore off his disguise and ran back to his room like a pouty teenager, and when the police came he stripped naked and ran away, but not before causing massive panic throughout the Inn. (The events from, "In Transit" to "The Invisible Man Loses His Temper", are straight from the H. G. Wells novel so I'm not going to put that here, in fact since the actual fan-fiction is in Millie's point of view those chapters aren't in that either, though I have originally planned on making the fan-fic a comic in which case all that will be in there. Just not in this version.) After Griffin's 'demise' some of the Port Burdock citizens gave him some clothes and a cheap funeral (which was more like a circus attrection than a real funeral). A few weeks later he awakened in a pine box, six feet underground, and had to claw his way back to the surface. Since he was momentarily discouraged from getting his revenge, (I imagine near-death experiences would have that effect), at least until he was better prepared with some more solid strategy and now that everyone thought he was dead he wasn't being hunted anymore and had time to plan, and move around a little more freely. He was able to make his way to the continent, and survived on his own for a while until, he came across another scientist by the name of Dr. Langstrum. They seemed to get along, and Langstrum offers to be Griffin's benefactor and a partnership in his plans, which Griffin accepts. (Again most of the events in this part is already covered in the Millie Griffin Ref-page so we'll skip ahead to after Millie leaves him and Langstrom's betrayal.) Griffin looked for his niece for a few years before giving up on her and went ahead with his revenge on Marvel and Kemp, thankfully for Kemp he'd moved away before Griffin got around to him (Marvel not so much). He spent some time roaming around England, then was recruited by a certain . . . "league" for a while, until the war of the worlds. He managed to survive and fled back to Europe, and was living there until the first world war started. He escaped to America and when prohibition started he capitalizing on the opportunities it brought using his invisibility and knowledge to be a successful rum runner/bootlegger. He was recruited into one of the mobs which he was able to learn and work his way up, eventually usurped his way into power of , and ran for years even after the end of prohibition through the second world war and cold war. All the while he learned different skills that aid the use of his invisibility and kept experimenting to find a cure back to visibility with the always evolving technology. He ran what he liked to call his "Small Empire" with a iron, bloody, invisible fist until he started to tire of it and everything was falling apart, so he destroyed it all along with all the people involved, and retired from that life with the vast amounts of money accumulated from his crimes. This happened in the late nineties-early two thousands, he had already found a way to invent crood holograms from bulky machines just before his 'retirement' and used his wealth and extra time to create finer high-definition holograms with smaller and smaller devices until it's like the kit he uses today. Though he felt that he finally mastered what he had spent so much of his life to study, he couldn't publish his work without being convicted of a lot of the crimes he's gotten away with. He knew that the antivirus Millie injected in him has been keeping him young and alive this long so he decided to wait until he could safely publish his work. While he was in this slump just hopping between America and Europe doing just whatever, he heard on the news of a girl surviving after being frozen for over a century. He recognized the girl as Millie and went to get her back. (once more this part was already mostly covered in Millie's questionnaire.) A couple months after Millie found herself in the dimension she's currently in and came to the Society of Arcane Science Griffin found his way to this dimension as well. He was able to follow Millie to the society on the night of Lewis B. Weir's party, and they were once again reunited (and he made it very clear that he's sick of this having to look for her crap). Despite Millie's inquiries on how he got here and why he'd rather stay then go back home, he refused to tell her about it, implying that something horrible happened that he's run away from. Now he's trying to adjust back to Victorian life, which kind of sucks for him because he really misses the Twenty-first century technology. Story Appearances Will be added to at a later point. Pictures Griffin.jpg|Created by MillieGriffin IMG 20181212 005111.jpg IMG_20190320_220414154.jpg|Griffin's face reveal (HD) IMG_20190319_232700156.jpg|Waking up with salt Category:Characters